metalshadowfandomcom-20200216-history
Agent Lair
Agent Lair is a major supporting character in Metal Shadow Prelude. Her real name is Ariel Wydnie. She was among the youngest Agents in The Agency and a staple member of Elf Squad before she died at the hands of the Three Queens. She is now one of Gineden's nine heroes, destined to battle the Black God in her next life. History Lair first appears in chapter 4 of the Prelude, standing with her teammates before their target, Noa. She, Delta, and Ziare take Noa aboard the Squad airship, where Noa promptly renders all three unconscious and steals their jewels to absorb their powers. Lair awakens alongside the two men in the rubble of the airship somewhere in Wilde Passage. After reuniting with Elf and Ghost, the Squad is ambushed by beastie and then a dragon. Lair remembers during a moment of distress how to seal dragons and does so, saving the day. She is responsible for nearly all the beastie's deaths. She joins Ghost and Ziare on their mission into the Underriver to rescue Van from beastie. The dragon betrays her, but she staves it off. While the trio are fleeing the Underriver after recovering Van, the dragon (almost literally) falls into her lap; she reclaims control of it, then the group ride the creature to safety, reuniting with Elf and Delta in a safehouse. For the remainder of the Prelude Lair mostly just follows orders, though she expresses every so often the return of more memories, as well as an apprehension of Van. Anikae reveales she is the younger sister of Agent Rail. She attacks the Three Queens and Dr. Dragon ferociously when they kill Ziare. She hugs Ziare eagerly when they are reunited in Purgiae. She becomes one of the nine individuals Gineden draws into her rebirth spell, destined to battle Godden in her next life. Characteristics Appearance Lair is short and skinny, with long, sleek black hair flowing down to her backside. Her eyes are dark and her skin is milky white. Her eyes almost always appear bored outside of battle. She wears an Agency-issue suit throughout her appearance, with her shirt being black, representing elite ranking. Personality Rebellious, forward, and something of a wisecracker, Lair is by and large Elf Squad's most immature personality. However, the three and more years she has spent with Elf have granted her standout qualities, such as a reliable nature, a strict adherence to following orders, and the ability to operate well under pressure. She occasionally displays fearsome tenacity. Battle Style Lair relies heavily on power magic to get things done, displaying little affinity for physical combat. Despite this, she has a low energy reserve, which means she cannot perform magic as often as most other battle types. She displays a balance of willpower and skill most of the time, but extreme willpower occasionally takes over, bolstering her magic. Abilities *Telekinetic blasts Disposables *Whylit healing orb *Dragon-catch seal Trivia *Ariel Wydnie is the author's favorite character. Her personality has been copied to a number of other female characters in his other stories. *She is loosely based on the character Riful from the Japanese manga Claymore. *Aside from sharing looks, Rail and Lair share a number of hard-to-spot similarities. **Their names refer to the letters "L" and "R", with Lair's real name being Ariel, and Rail's real name being Elira. **Their fighting styles employ long-range magic or weaponry, their battle types are polar opposites of the same branch, and their battle levels are nearly identical. ***Their Agency ranks are also identical. ***Both of them use one battle ability and two disposables in the Prelude. **Each woman joins a side-mission trio during the Prelude: Rail works with Ex and Delta on a secret mission to capture Van, while Lair works with Ghost and Ziare on a side-mission to rescue Van. Category:Female characters Category:Characters from Ende Category:Elf Squad members Category:Gineden's nine heroes Category:Deceased characters Category:Prelude characters Category:Characters